The Seeking Stork
by kayleigh-ahs
Summary: The love of a mother is a very powerful thing.


**IF you have previously seen this story under KayleighAnn1220, don't worry , I didn't steal it haha that was an old account I made when I for got my password to my usual one. This story is 100% mine.**

**The Seeking Stork**

~(~

"May I please have one hotel room? One with two beds, please,"

"Of course!" said a middle aged woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. I smiled at her as she typed a few things into the computer. She handed me two room keys. "Here you are," she said.

"Thank you," I took the keys and left the hotel lobby.

The desert heat hit me immediately, though the sun had already set. I made sure to walk slowly as I rounded the hotel. When the white van was in sight, the knot in my chest loosened a bit. I was always so nervous when I left them alone like that. I wasn't sure why though. We have done this routine countless times!

When I saw Jared peek through the window, I smiled with reassurance. He grinned slightly.

When I finally reached the van I knocked on the back door twice. The door flew open and I had to jump out of the way to avoid smacking my head—again.

Melanie crashed out of tightly packed vehicle. She stretched her finger tips to the sky.

"Jeesh, Wanda, what took you so long?"

I rolled my eyes at my sister, who smiled at me.

Jared got out of the passenger seat while Ian followed Melanie out of the back of the van. He turned and shut the doors. Jared tossed him the keys and Ian locked the back of the van.

"Was anyone suspicious?" Jared asked and he pulled two suitcases from the side door of the vehicle.

I shook my head.

He nodded.

"Well, they're going to be if we don't get our butts inside." Melanie proclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Remember," I said, "act relaxed, calm, and casual. Like you belong with all these aliens."

My friends followed me back to the hotel. Jared and Ian each carried a suitcase. They were more for show than anything else.

As we enter the Wonderful Hall of Air-Conditioning—also known as the hotel lobby—I smiled and waved to the woman behind the desk. She waved back and then jumped at the sound of the ringing phone.

I led my humans through the hall to the elevator. Once inside I hit the third button. As the doors shut the tension in the air began to relax. The space was very claustrophobic with both Ian and Jared so close to me . . . Melanie too, for that matter! She was so much taller than I. It made me feel like a child.

The elevator bell rang and the doors opened. I handed Melanie the keys as we existed the elevator.

"Room 324,"

She and Jared walked ahead of Ian and me. Ian shifted his suit case to his left hand. He took my hand in his empty one. I looked up at him; he was smiling gently toward me. I smiled back.

My Ian, always so kind . . . well, towards me anyway. He certainly had his fierce side.

Jared and Melanie stopped at our room and unlocked it. Ian and I followed them in. As soon as we the door was shut behind us, we all relaxed completely. Jared slid the locks into place; however, I knew there wasn't much need for that. No one was going to bother us.

The men both threw the suitcases on to the beds. Jared started untying his shoes while Ian opened the small fridge that was next to the T.V. He frowned at its contents—I assume there weren't any 'contents' present.

I glanced at Melanie, who was standing next to me. Her hair was a large messy nearly on the very top of her head. Her brown khaki shorts were creasing from sweat and the heat of the day.

"You need a nice shower," I said jokingly to her.

She looked at me and laughed. "You first!" I guessed I probably looked just as bad. I laughed with her and shrugged.

"If you say so," I walked over to one of the suitcase and opened it. Random clothes were inside. New cloths that were just begging to be worn. I grabbed the white tee-shirt and purple cotton pants then headed straight for the bathroom.

Melanie was right—I did need a shower. My hair, in its usual low ponytail, was greasy and lumpy. My clothes creased and stained. My skin was oily and just plain dirty.

I set the clean clothes on the counter by the sink and removed my dirty ones. I turned on the shower and let the temperature adjust.

The warm water felt so good on my delicate skin. I scrubbed away the past three days until the bathroom was so steamy I could hardly see. I dressed quickly, brushed my hair and teeth, and then opened the door. The steam practically followed me out.

Melanie and Jared were sitting on the bed closest to me together talking about something. Ian was lying on the far bed with his arms behind his head. His eyes were closed and he was smiling.

"Hey, Wanda . . ?"

I looked up from my pile of dirty laundry. "Yes, Jared?"

"Do you think you could run out to the van to get some food? We're starving!"

I laughed at his expression. "Sure,"

"Thanks,"

I dropped my old clothes on the lid of the suitcase and slipped my shoes on. I took the keys and headed out.

The air was slightly cooler with my wet hair but it was still much too hot for comfort. I unlocked the big white van a dug for something to eat. I tucked a box of cookies and a bundle of bananas under my arm, relocked the van and started back for the hotel.

A woman with black hair was standing at the front desk talking —the blonde woman from earlier was now replaced by a man. She pulled a picture out of her purse. I glanced for a moment and then did a double take. I only saw it for a moment but the picture looked like two younger versions of two men I knew very well. I dropped the food I was carrying. I jumped slightly and then bent to pick up the cookies and fruit. As I straightened the woman turned to face me.

"Are you all right?" called the man from the desk.

"Yes, I'm fine," I giggled nervously—a terrible habit this body had.

I made eye contact with the woman. She had beautiful, long black hair, olive skin, and familiar blue eyes.

"Ma'am, did you say you were trying to find someone?" I could resist asking.

She looked at me with a surprised expression. "Yes, yes I did . . . here," she walked toward me and held out the picture. "Have you seen either of these two boys? Preferably the one on the left and they are in their late twenties, possibly early thirties." Her face was suddenly hopeful.

"Handsome boys," I said. The hope left her completely.

"So you haven't seen them . . ."

"I'm afraid not. I'll keep an eye out though . . . why do you think they'd be in this area?"

"I don't know . . . I just have this feeling . . . it's silly though . . . I am sorry, I am not being very polite, my name is Kelly O'Shea," she held out her hand to me and I had a very hard time shaking it.

~(~

I stood outside of the hotel room for ten minutes holding the folded paper to my chest. Written on the paper was Ms. O'Shea's home address and telephone number, in case I happen to bump into her two sons. The seconds ticked by and I couldn't find myself able to open the door. I was panicking. I don't know whether or not to tell Ian, and if I did, was this the proper time? Would it just hurt him to know his mother was a soul? Or did he already know?

Suddenly the door swung open and Ian looked down at me, startled. Then he grabbed me in his arms and pulled me into his chest. I quickly tucked the paper into my waist band. Ian pulled me into the room and shut the door.

"Where were you?" he said with a strange edge in his voice.

"Uh . . . getting food,"

One of his eyebrows rose at the sound of the lie but obviously that wasn't the true lie. I did get food . . . I also met his mother, but hey, that wasn't really too important. Right . . .

Ian shrugged it off and pulled me toward the bed. It took me a moment to notice Jared and Melanie were missing.

"Where is Jared and—

There was a crash echoing from the bathroom and I faintly heard Melanie's voice. Ian laughed at my expression.

"They wanted to save time with one shower," he laughed again. He pushed his wet hair out of his eyes.

"You took a shower, too? Jeesh, how long was I gone?" I asked. I was sure it was only ten-thirteen minutes.

"About twenty-five minutes. When you weren't here by the time I got out of the shower, I was nearly panicking. I was afraid some grabbed you!" As if to emphasize the whole grabbing me thing, Ian wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down next to him on the bed.

Ian smiled at me and stroked my damp hair. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and then held my face. I felt so tiny when he did this. The heel of his hand was almost at my chin while his fingertips brushed the back of my neck. It made me feel like a child, though, technically, my body was only seventeen.

"I love you, Wanda," Ian whispered. They were the words that always made my heart melt.

"I love you, too,"

Ian smiled again and his ice colored eyes were very warm, and then he kissed. His kiss was soft at first but something changed drastically and his kiss became more urgent. He tangled his fingers in my hair with one hand and let the other trail up and down my side. I began to get a tingling feeling in my stomach.

The bathroom door opened and I immediately pulled away from Ian. He wouldn't let me move more than a few inches, though.

Melanie came out smiling and laughing. Her hair was soaking wet and down to her waist. She was wearing a tank top and blue shorts. Jared followed her with nearly the same expression. He was only wearing a pair of gym shorts. Melanie stopped when she saw Ian and I's tangled up limbs. She smirked.

"Wanda," she said

"Yeah?"

"You're cradling our food."

I looked down at the food that was being crushed in my arms—and Ian's torso.

"Oh!" I laughed and held the box and bananas out to Melanie. She threw her dirty clothes on top of my previously made pile and retrieved the food. She and Jared sat down on the bed. Melanie pulled off one of the bananas from the bunch and tossed it to Jared. Ian and I straightened up so that we were sitting against the headboard of the bed. He had one arm around my waist and I leaned against him.

"So," Melanie said around a cookie, "where are we going tomorrow?"

"I think we can head home tomorrow," replied Jared.

"We will have to stop for a night though," Added Ian. "It's a long drive from here,"

Jared nodded.

My input to the conversation was a deep yawn. "I'll let you humans figure all of that out. I ready for bed," I stated with another yawn. To be honest, though, I wasn't sure if I could sleep. It took a lot of effort to keep calm just sitting here. After meeting Ian's mother . . .

"I'm about there, too, Wanda," said Melanie. She arrange her pillows and slid under the blankets. Jared laid down next to her and grabbed the television remote.

I followed Melanie's idea and settled in for bed myself. As soon as my head touched the soft pillow I realized how exactly tired I was. Ian got under the blankets and pulled me close to him. He slid his arm under my pillow and put his other one around my waist. We all laid there for a few moments with the sound of the T.V. in the background until Melanie said;

"Uh, is anyone going to turn off the lights?"

This made me giggle a little and then I scowled—at myself. I nearly hated my body's giggle habit. I heard Jared get up and the lights were off. The light from the T.V. danced around the room. I snuggled into Ian's chest and surprisingly fell asleep quickly.

~(~

**Please review, I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**-Kayleigh**


End file.
